


By the Time I Get to Ten

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys manage to not walk out on the one they love</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Time I Get to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to dungeon_master and countesszero who gave this a quick once over. Any remaining errors are of course mine as I am compelled to tweak things after they’ve been betaed. Thanks to lore and snapealina for listening to me angst about this fic without out making fun, all of you are totally awesome! :D  
> Warnings/kinks: established relationship, Quasi-song fic? I know and I’m sorry but the muse was demanding it and I finally gave in to shut it up.  
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste! “Ten” by Jewel is not mine but I wish it was! It is at the end on countesszero and lore’s advice.

If love was supposed to be easy then they were doing something wrong. Severus was quite possibly the most difficult man to love on the face of the planet. They argued about the most inconsequential things and half the time Remus wasn’t even sure what started the fight. One wrong word or look was sufficient to set either of them off with little to no warning.

Sometimes the arguments would get nasty and they both said things they didn’t really mean. They both knew that, but it was so hard to remember when they were caught up in anger which clouded both their eyes and memories. Remus’ method of counting to ten before he did something rash and unfixable like leaving their little cottage was likely the only reason they were still together over a decade after they first fell for each other.

At one, Severus seemed cruel. At two, leaving seemed like a deceptively good idea. Three brought plans of packing up his things so he didn’t have to deal with this anymore. Four had him looking at the door and freedom with longing. But five had Remus breathing again before looking at his lover of a decade.

The brief flash of fear and anticipated loss in Severus’ eyes made him take a deep breath at six which calmed him further still. Seven had him taking that first step towards his love. Eight and nine held broken voiced apologies and by the time ten rolled around they were clinging to each other as if they feared their love would disappear if they let go.

*****

 

They argued often during their decade together. Usually over minor things and the fights were over almost before they began, but sometimes they went too far. They both knew that, but it was so hard to remember when words were being wielded like weapons. Severus always had to fight his own considerable temper so he didn’t storm out never to return. He found the clichéd method of counting to ten worked better than he had expected ever since the first time they had a bad row.

At one, Severus hated Remus deeply. Two, he wasn’t sure if they should keep trying anymore. Three, he could almost see Remus plotting to escape. Four, he could see Remus’ eyes flicker to the door. Suddenly fear and loss replaced his rage. Severus was at five and Remus just looked at him. He could see in these moments the anger start to fade from his lover’s eyes.

At six Remus took a deep breath which seemed to remove the last of his anger. Seven brought Remus taking that crucial first step back towards him with an apologetic expression. Eight and nine held mutual apologies in shaky voices and ten found them in each other’s arms holding on like letting go could break them.

After a fight they usually retired to their bedroom to hold each other and reassure themselves that their love was still with them and wouldn’t leave. Remus and Severus knew if they weren’t careful they could lose each other even though they loved truly and deeply. It would just take one of them forgetting or not bothering to count one day. Yet after every fight they chose each other anew making the end of every fight hold the promise of a new beginning.

*****

Ten by Jewel:

_Whoever said that love is easy,_  
Must have never been in love;  
Sometimes it’s a land mine, one wrong step and it blows up;  
A word, a look, lights a hidden fuse.

It's hard to see just what you have, when you're seeing red;  
And easy to do something that you know we’ll both regret;  
Better stop, think, count to ten before I leave. 

One, I still wanna hate you;  
Two, three, I still wanna leave;  
Four, I’m searching for that door;  
Five, then I look into your eyes;  
Six, take a deep breath;  
Seven, take a step back;  
Eight, nine, I don't know why, we even started this fight;  
By the time I get to ten,  
I'm right back in your arms again.

Words thrown so callously like weapons when we fight;  
But when they cut too deep, I wanna leave it all behind;  
I've got to count to ten, before I cross that line.

One, I still wanna hate you;  
Two, three, I still wanna leave;  
Four, I’m searching for that door;  
Five, then I look into your eyes;  
Six, take a deep breath;  
Seven, take a step back;  
Eight, nine, I don't know why, we even started this fight;  
By the time I get to ten,  
I'm right back in your arms again.

You can lose what you're not thankful for,  
I don't want that to happen to you and me,  
Better count my blessings.

One, you still move me;  
Two, three, send chills right through me;  
Four, you keep me wanted more;  
Five, when I look into your eyes;  
Six, you're my best friend;  
Seven, that will never end;  
Eight, nine, I don't know why, but thank God it happens every time;  
By the time I get to ten,  
By the time I get to ten,  
I can see how blessed I've been.  
I choose you all over again.  



End file.
